Red Eagle Army
Overview Red Eagle Army was a clan founded by KING_CADZ sometime around the foundation of the original LittleBigPlanet Union. The organization was known for allegedly being one of the largest clans in the LBP community and for having a reputation of victory in many conflicts. History Early History Red Eagle Army was founded by KING_CADZ in 2008. The first recruit of the clan, RekliSnipes, became the second in command for the REA. King and Rekli quickly established the organization with a militaristic doctrine that had little sight for peaceful solutions. Having several talented creators at the time, it prided itself on incredibly advanced robotics and mechanized vehicles at the time, The exact details of its conflicts during the pre-Shadow Epoch period are unknown. The LittleBigPlanet Union under President Godman2k7's leadership at the time reached out to the Red Eagle Army in the hopes that they would join the Union's alliance. KING_CADZ refused because he felt that the Union would attempt to control the REA's activities.KING_CADZ' Testimony In June 2010,Tribute to king_cadz (REA) - Level KING_CADZ stepped down as leader and placed RekliSnipes in charge while Cadz worked behind the scenes. RekliSnipes led REA for the remainder of its existence. First AREA Rebellion In September 2010, Red Eagle Army member AMKA-IRONHIDE formed a rebellion against REA called Anti-Red Eagle Army. AMKA allegedly cited corruption in REA as the reason for his rebellion. Later in November, REA supposedly defeated AREA and allowed AMKA back into the clan.Polarlab's Clan Timeline v1.0 Second AREA Conflict Red Eagle Army became a member state of the first Axis Alliance in October 2010. They assisted in the Axis' campaigns but they also became involved in their own conflicts and used Axis resources, which irritated Axis leaders like Jukewannabe from Armageddon Empire. Juke tasked Polarlab in April 2011 with seeking out AMKA-IRONHIDE to reform the AREA rebellion once more to take down REA. Polar found AMKA, but AMKA's spirits were crushed from his previous defeat. AMKA gave Polar his AREA equipment and resources to use but Polar was quickly defeated by Armageddon Empire once they found out what Polar was doing. Instead of giving up, Polar continued to gather his forces to put an end to REA and began a large conflict against the Axis Alliance, defeating REA's allies like Green Skull Assassins and Lightning Army. Polar personally challenged RekliSnipes to battle and won, ending the war. Reklisnipes supposedly disbanded the clan in response in July. However, KING_CADZ claims that Red Eagle Army eventually collapsed over time due to spreading itself thin on other platforms and games, and interest soon was lost from the clan, dividing it. An exact date for when this process was completed is unknown. Population Red Eagle Army is known to have been very large. According to Polarlab's Clan Census, Red Eagle Army had 52 verified members. It is believed that there were more.Polarlab's Clan Census Language The only confirmed language spoken in the REA is English. Government The Red Eagle Army was a largely autocratic and was largely based on a military, with members advancing in military rank. Foreign Relations and Military Red Eagle Army was aggressive and territorial in foreign relations, using its size and attitude to its advantage when dealing with smaller clans. It was also a member state of the first Axis Alliance. Culture and Style Technology Red Eagle Army managed to nearly perfect bipedal locomotion in LBP1 which was no small feat. This technological advantage outpaced even the Red Skull Republic's bipedal technology at the time, however it is not known for certain if they cooperated or were allies at any point. It is not known if the REA had the same player tracking technology as the RSR, which was another huge development at the time. Style REA utilized a black and red color scheme to complement its jingoistic and militaristic style. Infrastructure Recruitment Red Eagle Army recruited members en masse via various recruiting methods. Their most notable recruiting method was to have as many members create recruitment levels as possible, regardless of quality. However, members were rewarded for higher quality levels. Motivated recruits brought in new recruits, and thus the group's growth snowballed. Large conflicts also brought further attention to the REA, and their large influence allowed them to not only out-voice foes, but they benefited from the public attention brought to them from such conflicts with more recruitment. Trivia * Steve_Big_Guns, a famous Team Pick creator, is believed to have been a member of the Red Eagle Army. He is believed to have not taken his membership very seriously and has not been seen wearing an REA uniform in his pictures with King_Cadz. References Category:Clans Category:2008